One Loaf
by fallenjedipadawan
Summary: A one shot I wrote for the July Castaways Kingdom prompt. The prompt I choose was running.


**a/n: Made for the Castaway's Kingdom prompt, if you review that would be awesome. The prompt I used was running.**

**Disclaimer: I am very sad to say that I do not own it.**

**One Loaf**

A blond figure raced down the crowded pier, ducking in between sailors and merchants, his bare feet pounded on the rough boards of the docks. His breath came out in ragged bursts as he flung himself out of the way of a burly gentleman. He could hear the commotion behind as a merchant tried to follow him through the busy area. He groaned inwardly, all this for one measly loaf of bread. As he heard his purser draw neared his mind drifted back to another time he fled down a labyrinth of docks nigh on forty years ago. It was that night when his life had been forever changed, sometimes he pondered what would have happened to him if he hadn't chosen that night to run away; he could already be dead, or he could have escaped some other night some other way and be living a totally different life. He was brought to a sudden stop by a rough hand grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Are you the one they're looking for?" Asked a young man, scrutinizing the boy through dark eyes.

"Please, sir." Ben began before stopping to regain some of the breath he had lost in his flight. "Please, sir. I just want to eat."

"We have enough beggars in London, polluting our city and stealing our wares. I think I shall turn you into a constable. One less dirty urchin off the street."

"Please," Ben repeated quietly looking the man the eye. The older shifted his gaze away from the disconcerting blue eyes.

"Why should I?"

"William." An older man clapped his hand on the shoulder of the male who still held on to the boy. "Who's this?"

"A filthy thief. Caught him red handed, I did." William said proudly.

"And what did he steal?"

"Just some bread, sir." Ben said looking at the other man. "I was hungry; I haven't had anything to eat in almost three days. Please, sir." His eyes were pleading with the man as he heard his hunter come closer.

"William, let him go at once."

"Of course, Father." Said the young man, looking slightly disappointed to have to release the youth.

"Now as for you," He turned to look at Ben who appeared ready to sprint off. "I'd suggest walking it's not as obvious as running, and enjoy your self a real meal. Bread surely won't be enough for someone who hasn't eaten in as long as you." He pressed three shillings into the boy's palm. "Now be off with you."

"Thank you, sir." Ben said, nodding to the elderly man. He turned and slipped into the crowds among the harbor.

"_That was more complicated then it should have been."_ A black lab sauntered towards him.

"_I doubt you could have done any better." _Ben said absentmindedly scratching the dog's head as he placed part of a small loaf of bread in front of the dog while consuming the rest himself.

"_Of course I could, you clumsy humans just never can do it right." _

"_Well I'm getting better at it."_

"_About time, it's been what 30 years?"_

"_You know I still hate doing it. It just doesn't seem right; most of these people have to sell everything to make ends met. Stealing what they have never seems right in the least."_

"_Mate, it's the only way to eat right now." _

"_I know, but still…" _

"_Just be thankful you have something to put in you stomach."_

"_Aye aye!" _Ben saluted the dog.

"_Uh-oh, looks like trouble." _

Ben glanced in the direction the dog was looking and gave a small groan. The owner of the stall he had stolen the bread from was determinedly walking their direction, pushing people out of his way to reach the pair.

"_Better make yourself scarce, Ned. He doesn't seem like the type a pair of puppy dog eyes will appease." _

"_Then who will protect you?"_

"_Oh most noble dog, I do know how to defend myself. Now go on, I'll call you if I need help." _

Ned looked back at the teenager one time before he vanished into the crowd.

"Oi, you." The balding man snapped as he walked over to the fair-haired boy.

"Me?" Ben feigned being confused at who was being addressed.

"Yes you. You're the lad who's been stealing from me every day for the past three weeks aren't you?" He narrowed his bloodshot eyes when looked surprised at the this.

"No, sir. I haven't."

The man moved forward and grabbed the boy's arms in an ironclad grip. "Don't you lie to me boy. I saw you take my bread this morning."

"That's the only time I ever took anything of yours, honest. I'll pay you for the bread."

"Probably stole that money too. You probably picked someone's pocket for that money. "

"I didn't!"

"Don't use that tone with me." The man said, backhanding the boy. Almost immediately a black dog shot out of the crowd barring its teeth. The man let go of the youth and stumbled backwards, surprised by the animal.

"_You all right, mate?" _

"'_Course I am. I've taken a lot worse then that."_

"_So I came to rescue and receive no gratitude?"_

"_Thank you, it was a rather perfect time to appear." _

"Is this your dog, boy?"

"Yes,sir." Ben said backing away as the man regained his composure and once again approached him.

"He needs to be taught a lesson or two. He's like his master in that way." He swung a heavy foot at the dog.

Ned snapped at the man, his teeth clicking together inches away from his fingers. The man paled at the close encounter. In the moment of hesitation he took, the boy and the dog had turned almost as one and were once again running along the waterfront.

**a/n: So what did you think? If you would please tell me it would make me very happy. **

**Until next time,**

**Alex**


End file.
